The War For Cocoon
by ZombieSlayerOfTheUnderWorld
Summary: No one would have thought that other worlds would exist, but they do, on the year 2085 our world discover other worlds to explore and study, when we saw Cocoon and its oppressive government and mechanical gods known as fal'Cies, we had to step in and give the people of Cocoon true freedom, now the pieces are set and the drums of war will echo in the cities and landscapes of Cocoon.
1. The Coming Before The Storm

**Chapter One: The Incoming Storm**

 _A warning to the people,_

 _the good and the evil_

 _This is war_  
 _To the soldier, the civilian, the martyr, the victim_  
 _This is war_

 _~This is War- 30 Seconds to Mars~_

* * *

When we discover other worlds we thought it wouldn't be a big deal, but seeing how many worlds there are we couldn't refuse to explore more, we have sent scouts to explore the world known as 'Cocoon and Pulse'. What the scouts brought back was a world with technology advances and a very questionable government call 'The Sanctum' who main purpose is to scare the population of Pulse and purge those with the suspicions of being near a Pulse L'cie or anything related to Pulse, this was unacceptable for my government who has spilled blood for true Freedom and Democracy, when our scouts showed us how Pulse looked, it confuse us and anger us at the same time, why would the Sanctum and their military known as "PSICOM" would purge people cause of the world below them, the landscape and the nature of Pulse was beautiful and breath taking.

Then they show us Intel on mechanical gods know as Fal'cie, the ones who rule over the people, turns out the Primarch known as Galenth Dysley is one of those gods and he manipulates the population about Pulse and he is behind the Purge and murder of thousands of innocent Cocoonians, Our President wanted to take Major military action against The Sanctum, The Fal'Cie, and PSICOM, but Me and my grandfather, who is the High General of our military, talked him down as by doing that would cause a lot of collateral damage.

I volunteered to go into Cocoon and show the rebel group NORA and the the second military of Cocoon know as The Guardian Corps, both groups don't like the Sanctum one bit and this would be perfect for our government, If I show them the evidence against PSICOM, The Sanctum, and the Fal'cie they would turn on them and will fight by our side for the freedom of Cocoon, but This war is going to between us, The Federation, and against The Sanctum.

My grandfather sent a small squad of special forces operators with me in case things go to shit, he's going to stay behind to begin preparations for the invasion.

I know the price of freedom is high, It always has been, but its a price The Federation is willing to pay to give the people of Cocoon true freedom, as of right now The Federation is at war with The Sanctum.

* * *

 **- Lebreau's bar, Bodhum Shopping District-**

* * *

"I'm a soldier. From a family of soldiers. Every branch of the military has had a member of my family in it, hell, even in its command structure. My grandfather is The High General of my world's Armed Forces, and his brother an admiral of our Helicarrier fleet, I enlisted right out of high school, Spent 10 years in the US Marines five of those as a grunt, 2 in OCS and getting my bearings as an officer, and the rest in the Marine Raiders, Made it to the Lieutenant Colonel, while my superiors want me behind a desk, I rather be on battlefield with my men."

Two people sat in an beach-side café in Bodhum. One was a woman with pink hair and wore a Guardian Corps Dress Uniform, and the other looked like he came straight off a battlefield. He wore dark drab hooded ensemble that had silver leaf patches on his shoulders, black coloring under his arms and on his sides, reinforced padding on his elbows and knees, black drab cargo pants and a utility belt with a very large holstered handgun and a very long knife. His face was covered with scars, with one large scar near his right eye and orange tac-goggles with an attached com unit hung around his neck. His half lidded green eyes stared lazily back at the aqua glare the GC woman was giving him.

The pinkette sitting across from him snorted, "Is that supposed to mean something to me?"

"It means I outrank you, Sergeant, even if we're not in the same military, Fuck sakes we aren't even from the same world, but at least show my rank the respect its due, even if you don't respect me. Now will you let me finish?"

There was an audible "clack" as the second person snapped her jaw shut, "Yes...Sir."

The Raider sighed, "Just call me Devil Dog, Farron. Everyone else does. And before you ask, the reason I'm telling you this? So that you understand."

"Understand _what_?" Lighting asked, as she crossed her arms

The man leaned forward, "That, when it comes right down to it, I'm _just a man_. I have a few tricks up my sleeves, sure. But I'm nowhere near as powerful as some of the others. I _have_ to be more hands on than them. I have a rifle, a knife, a sidearm, some hand grenades,some basic intel, and that's it. On top of that, I have to rely on the others to get anywhere, because I can't do it myself. The Generals can pretty much do as they bloody well please. They have that kind of leeway. I, on the other hand, have to get in the fucking trenches and risk my goddamn neck every time I want to do some good. To be honest, I prefer it this way. It makes it so that I can get my superiors to trust me, which makes it easier when we have to call for _your_ help."

"What the hell makes you think I'll trust you?"

Devil chuckled, "Nothing. And you don't. But that's good. If you did trust someone who came out of nowhere and said not only that they'd help you save the world from the things you thought were protecting you, but also that you're not the only world that we discovered? That there is another you out there, in the Multiverse, working towards our goals? I'd be worried if you believed it after our first conversation. It means you're a damn sight smarter than the average bear."

She rose one delicate pink eyebrow, "'Average bear'?"

He waved a hand dismissively, "You don't have those here, so you wouldn't understand, I doubt you have some animals from my world. My point is, that if you work with me, with The Federation, than you can do what any good soldier aspires to do: save lives. Like your sister's."

Lightning snarled at him, "Leave Serah out of this."

If Devil was intimidated, he didn't show it.

"Are you done?" he asked.

Lightning leaned back in her chair and fixed the interloper with a smoldering glare.

"Good. Now that you're done having a fucking hissy fit, you can listen to me. Like I said, your fal'Cie, your Sanctum, they are all lying to you. All you are is a giant, mad plan to get the Maker, or whatever the hell you Cocoonians call it, to come back from the dead. Or something like that."

Lightning stiffened, "What you're saying is insane. Why would the fal'Cie do that?"

Devil gave a light sigh as he casually drank his coffee, "Christ, you Cocoonians aren't exactly the brightest in the multiverse."

Devil ignore the glare that Lightning was giving him as he lay down his cup.

Devil shrugged, "I don't pretend to understand the minds of Mechanical Abominations, Sergeant. I'm telling you what I know, what my government knows, that's all. I'm not even asking you to believe me. But, there will be a time when you will question everything you know, very soon. And you'll come looking for me."

Lightning looked around at the other patrons of the café. They looked completely oblivious to the war torn soldier and herself.

"Why haven't they noticed you?" she asked, genuinely curious. The Guardian Corps should have been crawling all over this place.

"Perception filter. Something our scientists discover when we discover the Multiverse, you'd be surprise on the things my world has discovered"

She blinked. What the hell was a perception filter?

Devil look at the Guardian Corp Sargent with a look that would even scare the PSICOM Elites, "Look I'm telling you this cause right now a storm is about to come, a storm that I don't want the Guardian Corp or the NORA group to be caught in, Go home, Sergeant. Be with your sister."

Lightning stood up, regarding the man with a cautious look.

"Why tell me?" was all she could muster.

He looked up at her, and she saw pain and sadness in his eyes the likes of which she could not fathom.

"Because back in my world, you are not real, you the other five are from a video game made 75 years ago."

He looked her in the eyes, and she saw a will of iron in his own.

"The world you know and love is about to be turned on it's head. You're going to be right at the center, fighting to maintain the peace. And I'm going to be right there, making sure you guys stay safe."

* * *

- **Bodhum Security Headquarters.**-

* * *

"That's all? He just left you with some bad ideas rattling in your head? Did he make any threats?" Lieutenant Amodar inquired after he heard his best sergeant voice her concerns.

Sergeant Farron stopped a bit,"He told me about a storm that is coming and something about us caught in the middle, but Sir... He knew my name, Sir. My _real name_. No one uses my name. Only Serah does. I'm even listed as Lightning in the GC Public Records."

Amodar grunted, "Well, I'll look into it. Was there anything else?"

"He had two patches on his shoulders. One was of a dog or something cover in flames, and the other was a red, white and blue flag. It had thirteen red and white stripes and a blue rectangle with at least fifty stars on it and another of Flag with a Bird of some kind. Other than that, all he had was a silver Lieutenant Colonel leaf on his collar and pair of dogtags that said he use to be part of the 'US Marines'. Whatever that is. I couldn't see his name, it was scratched out."

"US Marines? Haven't heard of a group called that. Well, if it's some whack-job, finding him will be pretty easy. Could you guess how tall he was?"

The pinkette nodded, "Over two meters. Easy."

The GC Lieutenant leaned back in his chair, surprised, "Alright, are you sure it wasn't Snow Villiers?"

"Snow doesn't have green eyes, Sir. His voice was too deep, as well. He was too...worn. Tired. Snow is more like a hyperactive child. This man was a combat veteran, and if he's to be believed, an experienced one. When he reached for a cup of coffee he had waiting for me, his sleeve hiked up a bit; his skin was too dark and he had more scars then you and me put together. Bullets wounds, cuts, you name it. It wasn't pretty."

Amodar rose one eyebrow, "Self inflicted?"

She shrugged, "Not that I could tell."

"Like I said, I'll look into it. Not sure I'll find anything, but hell, it's worth a shot. But only on one condition: take a break. Your birthday's in a week, yeah? Well, you've got a week of paid vacation, staring on your birthday. Non-negotiable."

Lightning grimaced, "Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir."

Amodar chuckled, "Dismissed, Sergeant Farron."

* * *

 **- Empty Warehouse Building, Outside Bodhum-**

* * *

Devil keyed the com unit on his goggles, "Sir? It's me. I got the crates your boss sent me. The AK12s and modded M4s will come in handy. I'm having a hard time figuring out how the M392's, M395s, BR55s and BR55HB SRs are going to come in, but they're not unwelcome."

He lifted the top off an olive drab metal crate, "That crate of standard and Modded MP5s is appreciated, as well. Yeah, I got the M9s and M16s. Look, Sir, I'm just a simple soldier. All this advanced hardware...I don't plan on getting civvies involved, not if I can help it. I mean, I'm just learning this stuff, I doubt I could teach a bunch of green as grass civvies to use them...I hadn't thought of that. Yeah, I'll contact NORA. I just hope they're quicker with this 26th Century tech than I was, I mean all this tech we got from the other worlds seems to advance for my liking. No, I'm just having a hard time with all this. After a few months, you'd think I'd've gotten used to it. I still feel like a caveman playing with fire, give me an R5 or a M27 over this Futurstic shit anyday." he said as he moved a crate labeled "C12" from a crate labeled "8000 Count Soellkraft 8 Gauge Buckshot Shells".

"I said I'd try to help any way I could, but, sending me to the worlds that didn't require the others attention? I'm out of my depth, here. War is my specialty, but this isn't war. It's a goddamn revolution in the making," Devil almost tripped over a crate at what he said next, "What the hell do you mean, 'Then I guess I should send in the heavy weapons'?!"

Devil stood still as his grandfather give him and his team an update of their mission, so far their cover hasn't been blown and that's a relief for them, then he gave them two targets to eliminate, the targets are fal'Cies Kujata and Anima, by destroying Anima it would remove the brands from Vanille and Fang, two of the destine 6 that play a major role in the 13 days, and destroying Kujata will lower the morale of the Sanctum loyalists and PSICOM and it will also prevent Dahj from being branded, with all that clear Devil made his way to his squad of operators that have been sent with him on this mission.

He then gave the intel and briefing to them, he got a positive reaction from them as they have been stuck in this warehouse for about 2 days now, but first they had to send a gift to NORA, Devil still didn't like the idea of using NORA, a group that is made up of civilians who haven't seen the horrors of war, Then again PSICOM hasn't fought a war in centuries.

When he gets back to his world he's going to have a talk with his grandfather.

* * *

- **3 Day's Later, Lebreau's Bar, Bodhum.** -

* * *

Lebreau was in shock. Scratch that, she was damn near comatose. She goes to open her bar one morning, and what does she find? Enough weapons to arm the entirety of Bodhum thrice over and then some! And to top it all off these weapons don't look like anything PSICOM or the Guardian Corp use, they don't even look like their from this world, Who the hell-?!

" _You have a new message!_ " the computerized voice of her phone chimed. She scrambled for it and saw that there was a text message.

 _Hey,_

 _I noticed that you and NORA are pretty ill-equiped. Consider this my way of saying,"Keep up the good work!" Plenty of hardware to help you whether the coming storm._

 _Signed,_

 _The Devil Dog_

Lebreau stared at the message with a slack jaw.

"...Who the hell said we were ill-equiped!?"

* * *

- **Same Day, NORA Headquarters, Under Lebreau's Bar** -

* * *

"This is the mother load!" Snow shouted.

Maqui was over the moon, "This tech is unbelievable. These rifles, the ones with the ammo counters? They have a smart-link IF/F targeting system that connects to these glasses. They use infrared to communicate with each other. Target a person wearing these glasses, and the reticule turns green. Target someone unarmed, and it turns yellow. Target an armed combatant not transmitting this signal, and it turns red. The scoped rifles have a similar feature. And these hacking tools!"

Yuj held up a com unit, "These are pretty intense. The encryption unit on this communication network suite is nuts. I doubt even Sanctum's top could crack this."

Gadot held up an M247 LMG SAW, "Oh, I like _this_ one. Dibs."

"Then I get this!" Snow hefted an KRM-262, "Seems more my style, up close and personal."

Lebreau examined another rifle, this one an ICR-1 Assault Rifle. It was utilitarian, meant to work and keep working, not impress. Thirty-two rounds, fully automatic. Simple to use, simple to maintain.

"I'll take this. Not too pretty, but I get the feeling it'll serve my purposes more than adequately."

Yuj picked up a BR55HB SR, "Little big, but I think I can make it work," he then picked up an L-CAR 9 and tossed it to Maqui, "This looks like a good choice for you, man. Nice and quiet."

"Glad you like it. Wasn't easy for my men to ship all that here. Mind you, when I told them it was going to help in the long run, they were more than willing."

Suddenly, all the weapons in the room were pointed at one man.

Said man had to restrain himself from laughing. He held his sides as he curled over on himself.

"You forgot to load them." he managed through his his repressed fits of laughter.

Snow grabbed a shell, loaded it into the shotgun and wracked the pump.

The mystery man immediately sobered up, "Well, you're not incompetent, I'll give you that. But let me offer you some advice."

He walked up to Snow and grabbed the shotgun from him, "Next time, turn the safety _off_. And be sure you're ready to pull the trigger, because the next time you point a gun at me," he got right up in Snow's face, " _I will break you_."

Snow grimaced and pushed him off, "You're the wacko that's got Lightning spooked."

Lebreau thought she saw him raise an eyebrow, "'Wacko'? I thought I came across as rather sane."

"From what she told Serah, you said some pretty outlandish things."

"Didn't make it any less true. And if anything's going to be done about it, you need to know some things. Starting with the truth about The Sanctum, PSICOM, and the fal'Cie."

He told them. And they listened.

Devil than told them "Look these weapons are for you and your group, but when the storm hits I don't want any of your guys on the frontlines, this war is between my world and your government."

The gang were shocked and a bit piss that this man denied them the chance to be the heroes, I mean they are the heroes after all.

Snow stood up, "Look you cant tell my guys to stay on the sidelines while your boys get all the glory, I mean we are the heroes and we should be their fighting against them.

Devil gave a look at Snow that shock him to the core, the others notice the look in Devil's eye, filled with anger, Yuj and Gadot can tell by his eyes that Devil saw a lot of combat and a lot of death.

"Look Mr. Villiers, this isn't about being heroes, by the look at your group, you guys aren't ready and I doubt you would be able to handle the carnage, you have not seen the horrors of war, it's not glorious, it's not heroic, it's just about group A fighting group B. Now the reason is why I gave you those weapons is cause once my military is done and this war is finished, Cocoon will need a standing army, and that's where your group comes in."

Snow and his team froze when Devil said those words, but before they could say anything, Devil turned around and left the Café.

 _Soon the storm will hit, and when it hits, everything will change._

* * *

 ** _A/N: I just stared playing Final Fanatsy XIII for the 5th time, and with my hatred against PSICOM and their blind loyalty and against_** ** _Barthandelus, I wanted to write a story where our world (only set 75 years in the future and with major changes to our real world) goes to war against them for the freedom of Cocoon._**

 ** _Constructive criticism is welcomed and I'm open for any ideas and things you want me to add._**


	2. So It Begins

**Chapter Two: The Drums of War**

 _Sent into battle to aid strangers in need_  
 _Gain independence, our forces will lead_  
 _Final solution when all others have failed_  
 _Liberation is coming our path has been laid_  
 _~A Light in The Darkness- Sabaton~_

* * *

 **- Cocoon Power Plant Euride Gorge - 4 Days Later**

* * *

Dajh was confused. All he wanted to do was see a fal'Cie, so why was this really tall man and his team taking him him back to his dad?

"I know what you're thinking," one of the men spoke, "And you did nothing wrong. It's just not safe being that close to a fal'Cie."

Now Dahj was really confused, "But, I thought they protected us?"

Another man chuckled a bit, "Better safe than sorry, kid."

"Trust me kid, fal'Cie are not your friends and they are not what you think they are." the man that was carrying said in a very dark tone.

In truth Devil wanted to evacuate everyone out of the power plant so no innocent bystanders get injured by the explosion, that and he didn't want the kid to see the bullet riddle bodies of some PSICOM Wardens in the other section of the power plant, the kid wouldn't be able to handle the death.

When Devil found Sazh, he approach him and handled him his son, he notice the cautious look in his eyes, "Don't worry sir, we aren't going to harm you."

Sazh grabbed his son and took a good look at the group of men, he notice the gear and weapons they we're carrying, definitely not Sanctum-made, he straighten up and said "Thank you" right as he was about to walked away he heard one the men say something.

"If you can do us a favor, please get every civilian out of here please."

Sazh heard it and quickly left the area and to also warn everyone to get the hell out of the Power Planet, ' _Who the hell are those guys?'_ he thought to himself as he continue to warn more people.

Once Devil saw Sazh leave the area, he turned to his team and order them to take out their launchers, in total they had four launchers with them; a Javelin, an AT4, a MATADOR, and a SPARTAN SA3.

When his team were done loading them up, they took positions and aim at Kujata.

Devil looked at the mechanical monstrosity with a look of hatred, "Taking this thing out will be a pleasure."

Devil's men steadied their aim and waited for the order, they know the moment they destroy this thing they will have to get the fuck out of the area. Destroying Anima was easy, but this one will be hard since they don't know if they'll have to fight their way out of the power planet.

Devil then yelled "FIRE!"

With that all 4 launchers fired their payload and impacted at the fal'Cie, causing it to explode in a huge fireball, Devil and his team looked on as the 'god' was now destroyed and in a million pieces, no doubt the explosion would be heard in Bohdum.

Devil packed up and quickly left the area, knowing full well that this will cause PSICOM and The Sanctum to be in high alert, It already has been 4 days since the destruction of Anima, and PSCIOM has yet to find out.

* * *

 ** _Euride Gorge 2 Hours Later_**

Jihl Nabaat, Colonel of the Sanctum Armed forces, was livid when she saw the remains of Kujata and the bodies of PSICOM personnel carried in body bags, she was taken back that someone manage to destroy a fal'Cie and somehow not get caught, so far there is no evidence, nothing.

She saw a PSICOM Marauder approach her, "Ma'am we checked the entire Power Plant and there's no sign of anyone. Whoever did this planned it and executed it tactically, there isn't even casings or anything."

Nabaat heavily sighed as she toke off her glasses, she's trying to think about how to tell this to the Primarch, If these terrorists's goal is to destroy fal'Cies then she must put all of Cocoon in high alert.

The Marauder looked at Colonel and said "What do you want us to do? How do we tell the rest of Cocoon about this?"

The Colonel knew that by telling the people everything, it will cause mass panic, she will have to tell them a lie, a diversion until they reached the bottom of this, "Tell them it was an accident, withhold anything crucial to the public, we can't have the populace in chaos."

The Marauder nodded and went back with his men to finish up clearing up the bodies.

Jihl was curious on who these terrorists are, so far the bullets found the bodies of the PSICOM Wardens are nothing made by the Sanctum, it like the bullets are out of this world, whatever it is she will have to go back to Eden and tell the Sanctum Council her report.

* * *

- **Pulse Vestige, Bodhum, 4 Days Ago** -

Devil and his team were in The Vestige, where their target, the Pulse fal'Cie Anima is in, their mission is simple, destroy it and with that the brands on the two destine 6, Fang and Vanille, will fade away and they will not fear of being turned into Cei'th and prevent Serah from being branded, this will be a major blow for the fal'Cie.

The team venture in and only encounter Ghouls and Ghast cei'th and those things fell with ease when they killed them, a normal person from Cocoon would have been branded and been a death sentence, but turns out since Devil and his men are from another world and not from Cocoon or Pulse, they are immune and cannot be branded a L'cie.

Once they reached the heart of the Vestige, they saw Anima sleeping.

Devil turned to his men and gave the orders to rig this thing to blow up, they all placed a lot of C4 and a few satchels charges, once they we're all done they took a safe distance, once they got to a distance where they wont be hurt, something happen.

Anima woke up as saw 6 mortals looking at her, 5 of them with a look of wonder and amaze, the last one gave a look of hatred and malice, the god try to brand them in order to turn them into Cie'th, but somehow it couldn't.

Devil gave a wicked smiled, "Bon voyage asshole."

Devil then pressed a button and the fal'cie was swallowed up in flames as the Pulse god was blown up into pieces, Devil and his team looked as the Pulse fal'Cie was no more, chunks of it were scatted all over its throne.

"Alright let's go, we still have Kujata to deal with, but first Let's prevent someone from discovering this."

* * *

 **- Outside the Pulse Vestige-**

* * *

Serah was ecstatic! She had found an entrance to the Bodhum Vestige! She couldn't believe her luck, she-

She suddenly felt very tired.

When Serah keeled over, Devil made sure to catch her, he carried her, bridal style back to her home, his men follow suit, they don't know if by destroying Anima will cause the Vestige to collapse, but they rather not wait and find out.

* * *

 **Bodhum, Unknown Location**

Fang and Vanille, two natives from Pulse just woke up with their brands back and with no clue what their new focus is, Fang was scared that her best friend will turn Cei'th, suddenly she stopped.

Vanille stopped and looked at her, "Whats wrong Fang?"

Fang looked at her arm, where her brand is and it was gone.

Vanille notice it to and lifted her fur skirt to find out her brand was also gone, completely gone, she was confuse, how can something like this happen, there's no way to remove a brand except by completing a focus...unless.

Fang looked at Vanille, "I guess someone destroyed Anima."

Vanille was shocked, can a fal'Cie be destroyed and if so, who did it?

Fang walked towards Vanille and grabbed her hand as she toke her away, she was happy but at the same time curious, who destroyed Anima?

Little did both women knew that they will soon find out,

* * *

 **- Lightning's House, Bodhum-**

* * *

Lightning stared at her sister, who was currently asleep on her couch.

Sighing, she gently grabbed Serah's shoulder, "Serah? Serah, you need to wake up."

Serah murmured to herself, turning over.

"Serah, seriously. Wake up," Lightning poked her in the side. Hard.

Serah yelped.

"Claire! That hurt!"

"You're on my couch," was all Lightning said, "You were _a_ _sleep_ on my couch."

"Huh?" Serah intelligently replied.

"I locked my doors. How did you get in?"

"What?" she said with as she tilted her head in confusion, she was confuse, how is she back home?

Lightning sighed, "Come on Serah." she grabbed Serah and carried her to her bed, right now she's too tired to deal with this.

Serah on the other hand was too confused to comprehend what just happen, she was outside the Vestige and all of sudden she blacked out, right now she rather not say any of that cause she knows Lighting will lecture her and probably ground her, but she doesn't understand, was someone else with her?

* * *

 **- Firing Range, Unknown Location, Present Time-**

* * *

"Short, controlled bursts! Do _not_ spray and pray!"

Devil and his team toke the NORA gang out to a firing range, far from Bodhum, shouting at the members of NORA for every mistake made, Devil knew that these guys aren't going to be on the frontlines, he already cover that with Snow, just by looking at them, they wouldn't last a day in a real war.

"Yuj! Aim center mass! Don't try for headshots until you're a better shot."

Yuj adjusted his aim and shot the practice dummy right in the heart.

"Gadot! When I said 'short, controlled bursts,' I meant you, too! Shape up!"

Gadot grumbled, but complied at the look Snow sent him.

"Maqui! Adjust your stance, or you're going to get knocked on your ass every time you try to fire that Colt .45!"

Maqui shifted his stance and squeezed off a round. Instead of being knocked back, his body absorbed the recoil and he realized he could keep firing.

When he had emptied and cleared the pistol, Devil ruffled his hair with a chuckle.

"Nice job, kid. Keep aiming like that, and I'll train you to use an USP."

Maqui looked at Devil, then his target, in disbelief. Eight out of eight headshots.

Devil moved on, "Lebreau! Hold on a sec, I need to talk to you about your choice in weapons."

Lebreau looked confused, "What? Why?"

"Your hit to miss ratio is outstanding. I thought you might want to try this."

As he said this he held out a Locus Sniper Rifle, Curtesy of his government.

Lebreau was in love, she never seen such a weapon, it looked better than the sniper rifles that PSICOM uses, she wonders what other goodies does The Federation has.

"Yes, please," she said in a very small, and very awed voice.

He handed it to her and took her Drakon Sniper, "That thing kicks like a Bull, so be careful."

Lebreau could barely hear him. She was off in her own little world, she already knows that they wont be in the frontlines and fighting PSICOM and The Sanctum, but what are they to do?

Devil shook his head and looked at Snow, "I want you to know that while I have seen some improvements, my case for your group to not be in this war still stands."

Snow sighed as he crossed his arms, "I know that you don't want us in the frontlines duking it out with The Sanctum, but what are we to do?"

Devil replied, "Your group will be in charge in maintaining order and protecting the innocents, plus you wouldn't be able to handle the death, and I don't mean just bullet wounds, I'm talking about 3rd and 4th degree burns, bodies torn to pieces, and the effects of poison gas."

Snow grimaced, the use of fire-based weapons and poison gas? Now he's glad that his gang won't be in the battlefield, he knows that Maiuq won't be able to handle that effects, Snow still was wondering if the Guardian Corp will be involved, "What about the situation with the GC?" he asked Devil.

Devil gave a wicked smile that made Snow nervous, "I already toke care of that, right now they will be involved in our occupation for Bodhum, but once that's done, they are out of the game."

"Lighting won't like the sound of that." Snow added

Devil gave a shrug, "You leave that to me."

Devil thought about this war, he knows that this will be costly, his military are well trained, and much better equip than the PSICOM batsards, but he knows the cost will be high this will indeed be a short war but he knows that like every other war, innocent civilians will be killed.

Devil left the area of the firing range, he turned his com, "Returning back to HQ." he then dematerialized and was transported back to the main base in Antartica, he goes back to the recon mission back at the GC HQ.

* * *

 **- Guardian Corps Central Headquarters, Earlier-**

* * *

General Markus Corvus was not a complicated man. He had joined the Corps to defend Cocoon's citizens. That's what he always told Sanctum. "The safety of our civilian population is paramount when compared to any fucked up bullshit PSICOM wants to pull." Protect the civilians first, then go after the things attacking them.

But to think that Sanctum had a protocol called "Civilian Purge" for if/when Pulse invaded Cocoon?

He was infuriated.

He stared at the man who had brought this to his attention, unsure of what to make of him. He wore the standard uniform for soldiers stationed on the Lindblum, minus the helmet. That had been replaced with a matching blue hood, a mask, and green ballistic goggles.

"What did you say your name was, son?"

He saluted, "Johnson, Sir. First Lieutenant Johnson."

"And you say you found this while looking for an old reg in Sanctum for Raines? Just hanging off of someone's desk?"

"Yes, Sir. I made a copy of it and showed it to him. I was then ordered to bring it to you."

Corvus grunted, "Tell Raines to get ready."

The Lieutenant cocked his head to the side in confusion, "For what, Sir?"

The General of all the Guardian Corps donned his cap, "For a civil war with Sanctum and PSICOM. This wouldn't just be hanging around for no reason. They've found something from Pulse, and they're going to kill civilians to cover it up."

"But not while the Guardian Corps is under your command, right, Sir?"

The Guardian Corps' Old Man smirked, "That's right, son. Galenth and his lackeys wont be getting away with this."

He walked over to a console and punched in a command code, "All Guardian Corps commanders, this is General Corvus with a new general order; in the event that Sanctum orders something called a 'Purge', I want all Guardian Corps units to prevent it by any means necessary. Sanctum and PSICOM have over stepped their bounds for the last time. This order is to be disseminated throughout the ranks personally by each unit's commanding officer. All Corps soldiers are also hereby ordered to keep this order, and any subsequent orders classified. No one outside the Corps is to find out. That is all."

Devil smirked. Maybe he was good at revolutions, after all, but once the occupation of Bodhum is over, Corvus and his GC will have to stand down, and hopefully he'll agree to The Federation's terms, cause the storm is about to come, and the drums of war are about to echo in the seaside city of Bodhum.

* * *

 **-Federation Military Headquarters, Antarctica-**

Devil arrived back to HQ, he felt great knowing that his mission went off without a hitch, right now he has to go the war room where all the generals and the President himself are meeting to discus the operations and the planning in taking the other cities of Cocoon, Devil knew that by taking Bodhum they will have a foothold in Cocoon and as well transport more troops and equipment, but one city that is going to be hell to take is Eden, the floating capital of Cocoon, but that will have to wait.

Devil walked through a hallway with many widows, a few MPs saluted him as he continue to walked towards the meeting room, he stop and looked through one of the windows, he saw hellicarries being loaded, troops boarding them, boarding helicopters, planes, and saw tanks and artillery systems being loaded in the carries, he knew that it will be a matter of hours before _OPERATION FLOATING_ _CONTINENT_ will begin.

* * *

 **Conference Room, HQ**

President Shepard was a man of reason, ever since the discovery of the multiverse and the countless worlds in them, he knew that it was only a matter of time before some of these trigger happy generals decided to invade some of these worlds, but he will not allow his Planet in becoming a warmongering world hellbent in dominating the worlds, for the love of god his great-great-Grandfather fought a war in Europe to prevent a madman's dream of domination, I mean some of these ideas ranging from endless Napalm strikes on the seaside city, to even launching nuclear weapons and knocking the floating continent out of the sky, he made it clear that nuclear weapons are off the table, The Federation was here to help Cocoon, not destroy it.

All talking stop when the doors of the conference room open, reveling the battle born LT. Colonel, he casually stop in front of the big circle shape table, where about 13 generals, including his grandfather were seated.

One man spoke, Major General Robertson, "I trust your mission was successful?"

Devil grinned, "Yes sir, so far the fal'Cie Anima, and the fal'Cie Kujata are both destroyed, the documents with the hard Evidence against PSICOM and The Sanctum have been delivered to the General of the Guardian Corp, and the group known as NORA are now on our side, but both of those groups will be on the sidelines once we are done in capturing Bodhum."

The room was filled with a lot of grunts and responses of agreements.

Devil put his hands on the table which showed a holographic map of Cocoon, "The question I have is what are we to do once we capture and occupied Bodhum, So far we have at least 7 cities and a lot of landscapes to get to before we can make a march at Eden."

Another man spoke, Lieutenant General Mattson pointed at the map which then showed 3 locations, "Once we capture Bodhum, our main strategy is opening fronts in these three locations; Sunleth Waterscape , The Bresha ruins, and The Vile Peaks, Once The Vile Peaks are taken, then we'll focus on destroying Gapra Whitewood with bombings and artillery strikes, with that location destroyed the Sanctum won't be able to create more bioweapons, but I doubt that those bioweapons can match us, the next thing is taking the port city known as Palumpolum, capturing that city will prevent supplies being sent to PSICOM, then when all the other cities and landscapes are under Federation control then we march straight to Eden and deliver the finale blow to The Sanctum."

Devil liked the idea, if the plan goes without any fuck ups then this war will be over in less then a year, the question is what to do with the other fal'Cies, his team already destroyed 2 of them but what about the rest of them, "What about the other fal'cies. how do we destroy them?"

Finally his grandfather spoke, "We will use our fighters to obliterate the fal'Cie Phoenix out of the sky, when we capture Palumpolum we'll plant explosives and blow up Carbuncle, preventing PSICOM and The Sanctum from producing more food for their men, don't worry we'll feed the civilians and show them that they don't need these mechanical monstrosities, no doubt that PSICOM will mobilize the Palamecia, which we'll destroy with our Helicarries."

Major General Robertson tapped his fingers, "The question is the bioweapons, what are we to do when PSICOM brings those to the field, with the Intel our scouts brought, I rather not lose a lot of our men to a Proto Behemoth." he said

Devil gave a smirk, "I have seen the Bioweapons they have, and to honest they are hardly a threat, seeing as how their machines or half-machine, all we have to do is drop EMP grenades or bombs on them and their out of the game, their air force is weaker then I thought, they have fighters and their skytanks, but that's all they have, no bombers, no helicopters, no planes to drop soldiers, they have no Navy leaving us with Naval superiority."

The Generals and The President seem happy about this, they finally realize that PSICOM doesn't have the power to stop them, this will be a very short war.

President Shepard stood up from his chair, "Son you did good, Better then some of these brainless gun nuts, some of the ideas that they gave me will no doubt anger you."

Devil looked to his Grandfather to understand what he means, "Some of the Generals prefer in endless Napalm strikes on Bodhum and some even suggest we just blow up Cocoon out of the sky, which will result in the murder of millions of innocent civilians."

Devil stood up and look at said Generals who are now looking pretty dumb, "Might I remind you gentlemen that our goal is to liberate Cocoon, not fucking destroy it, we're not warmongers."

The High General then spoke, Then it's settle, in 2 hours will launch our fleet into Cocoon, we will use the Teleportation technology and teleport our military right into Bodhum, this meeting is over Gentlemen."

Everyone except President Shepard, High General, and Devil left.

The High General looked to his grandson, "You did good, for your well done mission and you're heart for the people of The Federation and Cocoon, I hereby grant you the rank of Colonel, Congratulations." he gave his grand son a salute.

Devil saluted back,

President Shepard saluted as well, "As of right now Colonel you are now in charge of overseeing the operations and in command of the military forces in Cocoon, don't disappoint us son."

Devil saluted to President Shepard, "I won't sir, I will do my part, and will bring back good news."

"Well go back to Cocoon Colonel, we have a war to fight." The High General said.

"Yes Sir." Colonel Devil saluted and headed back the door, but first, he needs to change his attire.

* * *

 **-** **NORA Headquarters, Bodhum, 2 hours later**

* * *

"Where'd you go?" Yuj asked Devil when he returned, he than notice he was now in combat gear with a silver bird on his helmet.

Snow took notice of this, "What's happening?"

"In less than an hour the occupation will begin," He then looked at the NORA group, "I want your guys to stay out of sight, when the battle is over, I want you to help the survivors, and those affected by the battle."

The NORA group all nodded, and all rush to their positions, this is happening, the first war to happen on Cocoon in centuries, and this time with another world.

Devil looked at Snow who was preparing his guys, "Snow I want you to go back with Serah, be with her. Gadot will be in command for now."

Snow gave a confuse look, "Why?" he asked.

"Because I know that the GC will be involved, and that means Lightning will be in the front lines, and like any war, if something happens to her you need to be there with Serah" Devil said with a depressed toned, He knew that Lighting will never stand down, she'll will want to fight to protect her sister, he has met dozens like her.

Snow listen to want Devil said, and in truth he has a reason, Lighting isn't going to stay on the sidelines, she will fight even if the GC will not participate in this war, he still needs to be with Serah in case the worse happens, "Alright." he said.

While Snow went to tell Gadot the information, Devil went off, his team was back at HQ preparing for the invasion, right now hes going to go a location he knows that Lighting will go to when she looks for him.

* * *

 **- General Raines' Office, Airship Lindblum, Patrolling Cocoon Airspace.-**

* * *

Brigadier General Cid Raines stared at the General Order in utter shock. Corvus had finally had enough of Dysley's bullshit and had declared a Corps Wide Red Alert. They were at war.

"Rydgea," Raines spoke, "Are you comfortable with this order?"

His 2IC snorted, "If the Old Man says enough is enough, I'm all for it. Sanctum's off it's damned rocker if they think we'll let something like a 'Purge' fly. Ask any other GC soldier, from the lowest grunt, all the way to yourself; they'll say the same damn thing."

"Agreed," Raines said with a smirk, "Set course for Bodhum. The file Lieutenant Strife found mentions it far too frequently for my tastes."

Rydgea saluted, "Yes, Sir."

"And set the fleet to Red Alert. If PSICOM so much as _twitches_ in our general direction, I want to know the _millisecond_ it happens."

"General!"

Raines and Rydgea turned to see a Calvary solider sprinting towards them, "There's something you'll have to see, sir."

When Raines and his 2IC rushed towards the port, they both saw a large crowd of soldiers watching something, when they what their looking at, they both stood in shock, beofre their eyes they saw a massive fleet of airships, all heading towards Bodhum.

"Raines, How many do you count?" asked Rydgea as he saw the massive ships slowing past towards them.

"13." Raines replied, these airships don't look like Sanctum airships, they don't even look like their from Cocoon, but right now he can tell that the armada are heading straight to Bodhum, right now he doesn't what to do, if that feel reaches Bodhum-

"General Raines I getting call from one the airships, he says he's the Admiral."

Raines was a bit relif, had this fleet been hostile, there was no way they could have match this fleet, even the PSICOM fleet looks weak compare to these ships, "Patch me through the Com." Raines said as he was prepared for anything.

"Yes Sir." repield the grunt as he fixed him through.

The General of the Calvary gave a deep breath, "This is Brigadier General Cid Raines."

* * *

 ** _The King Hellcarrier, Bodhum Airspace_**

Captain Reyes was waiting patiently waiting for the order to come.

All of sudden a green light lit in front of the battle computer, that was the single, Reyes pressed the button, "Attention all aircarft, we have green light, I repeat, Everything is a go."

He saw out the window of the carrier as Planes, Fighters, Helicopters of all kind, and Bombers took off from every single Hellicarrier, it was now a matter of seconds before the fleet reaches Bodhum.

He knows that the Landing Crafts are now heading towards Bodhum, since everything was given a green light, there's no turning back now, the moment the Landing Crafts and the Aircrafts reach Bodhum it will be a bloodbath, the war for Cocoon has begun.

* * *

 **- Lieutenant Amodar's Office, Bodhum Security Regiment Headquarters.-**

* * *

Amodar ordered every single GC soldier in Bodhum to an emergency meeting.

"Alright, everyone settle down!" he barked at his soldiers, "I just received a new general order from HIGHCOM. As of this moment, we are at war."

Lightning raised her hand, and Amodar nodded to her in ascent.

"With who, Sir? Pulse was wiped out in the War of Transgression 400 years ago."

"Farron, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I wish it was Pulse. We, the Guardian Corps, are at war, with PSICOM and The Sanctum."

All was quiet. Then it it wasn't.

"PSICOM!? This is a civil war?!"

"What the hell is the Old Man thinking?!"

"ENOUGH!" Amodar roared, "General Corvus has recently come into possession of information that PSICOM will be moving on _civilian targets_. They will be killing non-combatants to cover up the fact that there's a Pulse Vestige somewhere in Cocoon. We do not know where it is, or what it looks like. Our job, people, is to maintain the peace and kick any and all PSICOM forces out of Bodhum. In the event that the Vestige is found, the Cavalry will be sent-"

"Sir! Cavalry forces have been spotted in Bodhum airspace!"

Before Amodar could say anything, the meeting was interrupted when a GC recruit open the doors of the HQ, the face he had was a face of awe and fear, "Everyone! You have to get out and see this."

Everyone was confuse and some where scared, they excepted a PSICOM fleet, but when everyone got outside, they something that made the hearts of everyone, including Lighting, drop.

In front of the Bodhum beaches, they saw a fleet of unknown aircraft flying above Bodhum, in mere seconds they all saw what look like men & women dressed head to toe in combat armor, jumping out of the aircrafts and opening Parachutes, hundreds of them were slowing descending onto every part of Bodhum.

Amodar, Lighting, and every GC soldier looked in horror, they were being invaded.

"Oh Maker, there's more of them!" yelled one of GC soldiers

Everyone turned to the beaches and they saw more weird machines in the water, some medium sized ones were approaching at a fast rate, but they what caught their eyes were the enormous Airships above the water machines, and they saw 12 of them.

Suddenly they all heard loud bangs, and saw as the machines opened their hatches and saw more soldiers and weird war machines of some kind rushing the beaches, they saw heavy war machines headings towards the city, this was a mass scale invasion, just than they all heard a massive boom and saw as the water machines fired their weapons at the Bodhum Vestige ultimately destroying it, the vestige slowly crumbled and fell to the depths of the sea.

Lightning saw with fear the hundreds of soldiers making their way towards the city, she saw the war machines following suit, and she saw the aircarf flying towards different directions of the city, she than remember what Devil said when they first met,

" _I'm not even asking you to believe me. But, there will be a time when you will question everything you know, very soon. And you'll come looking for me._ "

Lightning yelled at her commanding officer, "Sir! Permission to search & arrest the terrorist known as Devil!"

Amodar nodded, "Alright, Take your squad. I want to know what he had to do with this, and make it fast Sergeant Farron, we'll need every able body."

She nodded, "Blitz Squad, on me!"

"Understood!"

"Got it, Sarge!"

Once Lighting and his squad left, Adomar was struggling on what to do, they were being invaded by an unknown enemy, looking back at his Battalion, he realize they are severely outnumbered and outgun, he then heard his com ring, "Yes who is this?"

* * *

 **-Leabru's Café, Bodhum -**

* * *

Outside of the Café, Devil watch as hundreds of paratroopers landed in different locations of the seaside city, and he could listen the sound of tanks and APCs crawling over the city, he turned to see dozens of Black Hawks and Chinnoks landing and soldiers getting out, this was it, he heard loud footsteps and turn to see a young Captain with a company of soldiers.

The captain saluted him, "Colonel, I am Captain Jackson, this is Alpha Company, what are your orders?"

Devil gave a small smiled, "I want Alpha company to head towards the market district and join with the rest of companies to set a defensive hold, it's only a matter of minutes before PSICOM arrives, if you see any Guardian Corp do not engage, they're on our side."

The Captain nodded, "Alright, Alpha company on me!"

Devil saw as the company left in a hurry, he pressed his com, making sure every military branch hears him, "Attention all Federation Personnel, this Colonel Devil Dog I am in command of this operation, right now I want the army and marine units to head towards the market district and the shopping district, to all armored units I want you to join them and provide fire support for the companies, to all fighters jets, I want you to circle the city and prepare to take out the skytanks, Choppers I want you to hunt down any PSICOM soldiers you see in this city, and to all units, if you see anything that resembles PSICOM, Kill them. Last piece of intel for everyone, do not, I repeat do not shoot any GC, their on our side, over and out."

Devil shut his com off, and just then he heard footsteps, he turned and saw Lighting and her squad in front of him, he slowly clapping and gave a grin,"Well, I hardly think the squad is necessary, Sergeant Farron. If you wanted to see me, than we could've settle for a coffee date."

Her Blazfire Sabre was suddenly at his neck, the nerve of this guy to joke when his world is clearly invading Cocoon, "Who the hell do you think you are that you can not only instigate a civil war, but to invade us as well?!"

"We're not invading you, we're here to offer aid in your civil war and to liberate you form The Sanctum, I am sure you all heard the news of the Power Plant." Devils said still wearing that grin.

Lighting lowered her gunblade, she and her team stood their in shock, the news said it was an accident but Lighting knew that PSICOM was hiding something, and the truth was their, the man standing in front of her, he destroyed Kujata.

Lighting doesn't know if he's dealing with a madman or a pure sociopath, as he show no emotion, "How do we know that you're here to help, how do we know your not using this an excuse to start a war ."

Devil regarded her coldly, "Do you think I like war, Sergeant? I don't. I _hate_ it. I hate it more than you could ever know. Because war turns good, honest people into monsters. Like me. But here's the thing; I realize war is a necessary evil. And that that doesn't change the fact it's still evil. But when it comes right down to it," he leaned forward, heedless of the sword at his throat, "I'm a guy who kills bad guys. And this world is _rife_ with them, no this isn't a goddamn excuse to start a war."

Lightning sheathed her sword, "What do you mean by 'this world rife with bad guys?"

Soulless stood, using his massive height to loom over the shorter woman, "I am fighting god level entities on all sides. Your Primearch is a fal'Cie in disguise, with less regard for human life than you have for a maggot under your boot. The other fal'Cies just nurture you, and that's the plan for the Primearch, wait until your read for slaughter, your just cattle for those gods, and we are here to prove that you don't need these abominations to live your lives, I mean I destroyed Kujata and you guys still have power."

Lighting and her squad thought of what he said, and in truth he does have a point, Kujata is destroyed and they were hoping for Cocoon to face massive black out, but somehow they still have power.

This time, a feral growl entered his voice, "Just to make this clear for you guys, I, alongside countless soldiers of The Federation, will stop at nothing to save every last man, woman and child on this god forsaken rock, we will not stop until they are free from PSICOM and The Sanctum. And if that means I have to cut a fucking path right through the, to get to Barthandelus, I'll do it. If I have to destory all the fal'Cies of Cocoon and Gran Pulse, I'll do it. If it means I have to start a civil war and launch an invasion on Cocoon, _I'll do it without even blinking_. That's how desperate my government is."

Just then Devil heard the coms of Lighting and her Blitzs squad ring, when they all answered, Devil could the words of LT. Amodra.

 _"Attention all Guardian Corp units in Bodhum, stand down, I repeat stand down, these guys are friendlies and here to offer us aid, all GC unit are to help the Federation soldiers in fighting and driving out PSICOM out of Bodhum, this is a direct order from General Corvus."_

Lighting looked at her squad as they all lower their weapons, she then turned to Devil, who put a black combat helmet, she a silver bird on the front of the helmet, in truth she barely notice his change of attire, he was wearing black tactical gear, still having that large pistol in his right hostler.

Devil spread his arms, like he's asking for a hug, "So should we hug and make up Sargent Farron?"

Lighting gave an annoyed look, "Don't get ahead of yourself, Just cause your right doesn't make me like you."

Devil smirk, "Well now that your commanding officer gave you the orders, shall we begin this battle?"

He motion them to follow him, which they all did, Devil thought it would be best for Lighting and the others to know the truth when the occupation is over, it may cause damage, but he rather they know the harsh truth than a comfortable lie. when they reach a good vantage point, Lighting and her team saw the massive army moving all over the city.

Lighting turned to see Devil looking at her, "What is it?" curious on why he's giving her a look of acceptance

Devil gave a small smile, "You have that fire, that _passion_ , your exactly the type of person I would recruit and personally train you, maybe you should think about it Farron, cause outside of Cocoon are worlds out there that you think your dreaming," Devil puts a hand on her shoulder, " _y_ _ou s_ hould consider my offer."

Lightning batted his hand off her shoulder, For some reason, his touch felt so...unnatural.

"Now," Devil said, obvious glee in his voice, "Let's go and fight this war."

He went marched down to the districts with Lighting and her Blitz squad following suit, in the first time in hundreds of year, Cocoon will now fight another war, right now war has begun.

* * *

 **A/N: Second chapter is done, I might need to replay FFXIII since writing this story is making me want to play the game again, anyways the next chapter will be filled with battle scenes, I have never wrote a battle scene, but I will try my best, constructive criticism is welcomed.**


	3. Lore Chapter

**_Jesus its been a while since I lasted updated this, anyways I'm going to get in the lore of this series which is called "Worlds in Conflicts" its a series where in an alternate timeline the gates to other worlds called "Multiverse" is discover and the Government known as The Federation goal is to bring freedom and justice to worlds that are ruled by or under control by a evil faction, FF worlds just as Cocoon, Eos, where the Federation Military will combat PSICOM, The Empire._**

 ** _I'll write a whole chapter on the lore but first I want to give an in depth look at the Federation-Sanctum War, a war between the Federation Military and PSICOM._**

* * *

 **Military Size, Combat Experience**

 _PSICOM has about 3-5 million personnel, they have a huge fleet of skytanks, jets, and their mighty airship, The_ _Palamecia, but they lack any form of a Navy, most of their bioweapons are weak against EMP weapons, a lot of the PSICOM soldiers, even the elites are inexperience, haven't seen any real combat, and never fought a war in centuries and are not equipped to fight against a military force from another world. While their Skytanks are a concern they lack agility and are easy targets for Federation Fighter Jets and AA Guns, PSICOM may be an Anti-Pulse Task Force but they are severely out skill by Federation troops who are use to war, and are very good in combat, PSICOM are also taken back by new weapons such Flamethrowers, Chemical weapons, Energy weapons, Nuclear weapons, and lastly Napalm._

 _The Federation Armed Forces has about 150 Million personnel, they severely outnumber the Sanctum 1000 to 1, a lot of them are veterans of pervious conflicts in other worlds, 85% of are battle harden and ready to go, they fought in jungles, in forest, in mountains, in some of the worst conditions imaginable, but in the end they always come thru, they have a huge Navy, something PSICOM lacks in, with them in control of the seas the Federation Navy are capable of launching bombardments against PSICOM, next is morale, PSIOCM is only fighting for one thing; The Sanctum and their fal'Cies, The Federation Military on the other hand are fighting for the people of Cocoon, for them to be free and for them to make their own choices without the need for mechanical gods, They are fuel for determination in this war._

 _To put it simply here how the Federation and PSICOM differ and ow powerful they are_

 ** _PSICOM_**

 _Total Number: 3 Million_

 _Units: Every PSICOM unit from the game, From PSICOM Wardens to PSICOM Arachangles to Huntresses to Ariel Units to even the Elites (Maurders to Templars)_

 _Navy: None_

 _Air Force: Jets and Skytanks and that's about it_

 _Combat Experience: Little to None as they haven't fought a war in centuries_

 _Armor: Trucks with Canons (As seen in a cutscene when Sarah and Snow are escaping PSICOM)_

 _Militarized Units: Everything from Behemoths to Annihilators to Tilters to even their Creatures like Flans._

 _Artillery: None_

 _Weapons: Their Primairy AR or SMG they use (I have no freaking idea if it's a Submachine gun or Bullup AR), Rocket Laucnhers, Rifles, Batons_

 _Notes: They may be trained for war against Pusle but they are new to the warfare and taticts that the Federation is use to such as Jungle Warfare, Amphibious assaults, paratroopers, even Special Forces, that and they are severely outgunned with Federation troops using Artillery, Mortars, Self Propale Guns, Main Battle Tanks, APCs, to even Planes such as Bombers and UAVs._

 ** _Federation Armed Forces_**

 _Total Number: 150 Million Strong_

 _Units: Infantrymen, Snipers, Machine Gunners, Special Forces Operatives, Power Armor units, Jammer Units, Armour units, Exo-Suits units, paratroopers, Marines, Airmen, Sailors, Covert Ops_

 _Navy: From Aircraft Carriers to Battleships to Patrol Boats to even Landing carriers_

 _Air Force: Fighter Jets, Bombers, Attack Helicopters, Transports, UAVs, Helicarriers._

 _Combat Experience: Brutally Trianed, Highly Armed and Equipped, 85% of them are battle harden and ready for anything._

 _Armor: Main Battle Tanks, APCs, Military comany vehicles such as Humvees, MRAPs, Self Propale Guns._

 _Artillery: Anti-Air Defenses, Mortars, Missile launchers._

 _Weapons: Modern to Futurstic Weaponary from Assault Rifles, Heavy to Light Machine Guns,Grenade Laucnhers, Gauss Cannons, Plasma guns, Handheld Miniguns, Galtling Lasers, RPGs, Heavy Anti-Tank Weapons that can tear a Proto Behemoth in two, Flashbangs, Napalm, Flamethrowers, Mustard and Chlroine Gas, Nculear Missiles._

 _Gear and appearance: Think a mix of Los Extranjeros and Advance Warfare from The Ghost Recon series (google it to see), with a bit of COD Advance Warfare and Black Ops 3, and the Power Armor is like the Hellfire Power Armor, They also have Dragon Skin Body Armor, Level 4 Armor, Armor made of Carbon Fiber and Titanium for the Armor Units, Jammers, Optical Camo, Exo-Suits._

 _Notes: Federation Troops are built and Trained to fight in whatever Enviroments and to survive in the worst conditions, Many of them are veterans of conflicts in other worlds as Cocoon and Pulse aren't their first rodeo with another world, that and they are use to war and are aware on the brutality of war._

* * *

 ** _So that does it for this lore chapter, if you have any questions, concerns about the future of this fix don't hesitate to ask me in the reviews or PM me, as for what role the 6 main protagonist of the game will play, that I don't know yet since their not L'cie anymore._**


End file.
